Journey
by Rose Aarac
Summary: Each chapter is a snapshot of members of the team as they travel from outside Zach’s hospital room, back to the Jeffersonian. Set at the end of Pain in the Heart. Season 3 spoilers.
1. Cam

_**Journey, a 'Bones' Fanfic

* * *

**_

_**Summary: Each chapter is a snapshot of members of the team as they travel from outside Zach's hospital room, back to the Jeffersonian. Set at the end of Pain in the Heart. Season 3 spoilers.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Bones' is the copyrighted work of its writers, producers and FOX. Seeing as I am none of those, I do not own 'Bones'.**_

_**A/N: You all should be so proud of me. I finished this whole thing before I even posted the first chapter – no more waiting for months for updates!!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Cam**_

* * *

After a few moments of watching Dr. Brennan gaze sadly and disappointedly at the glass of the ICU room that housed her beloved Zach Addy, I felt the need to leave. I quietly made my way to Booth and Sweets, and whispered, "Hey, I'm gonna go. I'll meet you all back at the Jeffersonian, right?" Booth nodded in response, while his eyes never left Brennan. I asked Sweets if he wanted a ride to the museum, but he said that he would like to stay a while longer, and would drive himself.

I was inwardly relieved that he turned me down. Before I left, I placed a comforting hand on Dr. Brennan's shoulder. She turned to look at me with her watered blue eyes and I tried to convey all the emotions that existed in my heart at that moment with my eyes and facial expressions, because I knew that whatever I said, I would say something that only conveyed my anger and not all the other emotions I was feeling.

She seemed to understand what I was saying, and she nodded at me and placed her hand on top of mine. I then walked away, feeling my team's eyes on me as I walked the length of the quiet hospital corridor.

By the time I arrived at my car, many silent tears had fallen, and those silent tears had been banished from my face with a swift flick of my wrist. I would not cry for the murderer that lay in the ICU with his hands damaged beyond recognition. No, I would not cry for the boy who became the apprentice of a serial killing cannibal.

But however hard I may have tried; I could not stop myself from crying for my colleague, Dr. Zach Addy. I could not suppress the tears that wished to be shed on behalf of the wonderful person I had come to know and love, with the same affection shared by many pseudo-families, over the past two years.

As I sat in the parking lot of that hospital, periodically peering up at the room on the ICU floor with the light still on, I wondered if this was how the families of the criminals I arrested felt after I left, leading their loved ones away in handcuffs.

I managed to pull it all together enough to start the drive to the Jeffersonian.

Yes, today I lost a member of my family. But, he will not be forgotten.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review, and subscribe. Next chapter will be up real soon! (This time I mean it!)_**


	2. Angela and Hodgins

**_Chapter Two: Angela and Hodgins_**

* * *

The look on his face was killing her. Almost as much as his thoughts were killing him. His best friend was the apprentice to a cannibalistic serial killer. His best friend, who had lived above his garage for years, been his lab partner, competitor, savior, his favorite person to talk to – it was impossible to accept.

She wondered what had happened to her precious Zach Addy. What happened to the man who asked her for a makeover so that he would look respectable enough to get his doctorate? What happened to the man who lived above her fiancé's garage, and joined them on the off night to share a meal?

She wondered what would happen to the wonderful man who stood next to her. She wondered what impact this would have on him, and his gentle caring ways. Would he lose the ability to trust? Would he become more competitive, feeling the need to prove that he can do things without Zach? Would he become surly and a menace to be around?

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Do you want to go back to the lab? Cam wants to have a meeting when we're all done here. There's no rush, but, Sweetie, you need to take a moment for yourself, and that's what the car is for."

He nodded against her head that had come to rest against his shoulder. He and Dr. Brennan had been staring through the window for the better part of a half an hour. He knew he needed to let his emotions take hold, but he couldn't bring himself to do it in the hospital corridor.

Cam had left about fifteen minutes prior, so she was probably waiting for people to start showing up at the lab. He thought about the idea of going back to the lab, and knowing that Zach wouldn't be showing up to work there anymore. The thought scared and disgusted him. He knew that if he didn't go back tonight, then it would be very difficult for him to ever go back, because he would continue to make excuses until he got himself fired. He turned to her and said, "Yeah, just give me a sec."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Okay, love. I'll let Booth know that we're leaving."

He walked towards Brennan, "Hey, Dr. B."

"Yes?" Brennan responded, unsure of what was coming next.

He just reached out and touched her arm, and then hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna miss him too." He said. He didn't need to say any more. They both knew what the other was feeling at that moment, because they were feeling a lot of the same things. He let go of her and walked over to where Angela was, and the two walked out of the hospital together.

When they reached their car, they held each other as they cried, and finally, when they were all cried out, they began their journey back to the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, reminiscing about better times, and anecdotes from those times, when Zach wasn't a murderer, their team wasn't falling apart, and they felt they had some grasp of why things happened.

* * *

**_A/N: You know the drill._**


	3. Booth and Brennan

_**Chapter 3: Booth and Brennan**_

* * *

I stood back with Sweets, while Bones watched Zach though the looking glass. By the time Cam, Angela and Hodgins left, it was just me and Sweets, and Bones looking through that glass.

An hour went by, and still, she stood there. Rooted to the spot. I couldn't tell if she was crying or not. I knew that Cam, and now Ange and Hodgins were waiting at the lab for us, and that we should probably be on our way, but I didn't want to interrupt Bones' mourning period. Sweets gave me that look that simply said, _It's time_. I nodded and walked over to Bones.

I touched her shoulder, and she turned and looked at me with tears in her eyes, the same look she had that day so many years ago in McVicker's barn. "Hey," I whispered, as I took her in my arms, just as I had that day. "I've got you. I'm not gonna let go."

I felt her tears on my shoulder, and her sharp breathing that was characteristic of her crying. I looked at Zach, who was watching us, with the look of a small child who knew he disappointed his parents. He seemed to be begging me to forgive him, so that by extension he could think Bones would forgive him too. I nodded at him, and he blinked, understanding that he'd be missed.

Bones stopped crying after a moment, but she didn't stop holding on to me, which I was secretly grateful for. She whispered against my neck, "I think I'm ready to go now."

I nodded and led her down the corridor, well aware of Sweets analyzing us. At that point I didn't care. She was all that mattered; making sure she knew it wasn't her fault took precedence over killing Sweets.

We reached the SUV, and I kissed the top of her head before she got in. I closed her door, and went around to my side.

It was going to be a long ride to the lab.

It was going to be even longer before we were all comfortable there without Zach.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it is so weird that our favorite crime fighters have such a short chapter, right?? I totally don't get it either, but that's the way it is. And, on another note, the lack of reviews saddens me!! I know that people are reading, thanks to the fun Story Stats page, so please PLEASE please review. It'll make my day! :)**_


	4. Sweets

_**Chapter Four: Sweets**_

* * *

They always told you that sometimes people surprise you. That when you're profiling people, their psychological tendencies could change, their actions could be completely uncharacteristic, their decisions completely not understandable.

What they fail to tell you is that someone you considered a friend could turn into a murderer.

They try to tell you that people will band together, and support one another when the going gets tough. A certain doctor would say that it is an anthropological inevitability.

What they don't tell you is how beautiful it is to watch. You are aware of the bond that your subjects have, you have made hypotheses about their feelings towards each other.

And yet when he looks at her and she looks at him, and you understand the love that exists between the two of them, it brings to mind the organic beauty of a secluded stand of trees next to a lake, a child playing in an open field, a sunset over the ocean.

You wonder how much longer they will resist temptation, how much of a strain that you yourself have put on their relationship.

You watch the one they are all mourning, laying in his hospital bed, looking as though he is mourning the fact that they are mourning. You nod to him as you walk down the corridor, saying a silent prayer for all of them.

* * *

_**A/N: *sighs* Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! (I am a total review junkie – feed the junkie! :D)**_


End file.
